The present Invention refers to a cartridge containing two liquids, that has been designed specially to simplify the mixture of both liquids whenever required as well as the perfect closure of the unit before, as well as after its use.
The cartridge subject of this invention will be preferably used within the pharmaceutical and hospital field, being especially designed to be used to contain two liquid products in its interior, a basic and an activator solution, which should only be mixed at the moment of use. For this reason they are perfectly separated in the interior of the container until required for use at which time they are mixed without any need to touch the products.